Jeweled Sparks
by Tai Prime
Summary: Three normal anime fan on their way to a convention have their lives turned upside down by a twist of fate and A piece of jewlery.  I don't own transformers only Angel and her two friends so far more o/c to be reveiled in other chapters.


I do not own transformers. So far i only own Angel her friends and thier autobot/Desepticon friends. More to come.I know i have not been on in a while and when i was i sucked. i am tring to be you enjoy this. Iwill warn you there are spelling errors.

A woman traveling in a 2002 red PT Cruzer is headed out to meet some friends she meet online. A girl named Sara Bloossom and a boy named Joel Bell. They were meeting at a hotel in Baltimore, Maryland for Otakon 2011. As she was driving a yellow 1985 voltswagon bug and a red semi truck came up behind her really fast and passed her.

"Man those two are eather racing or in a hurry to get somewhere." suddenly an explosion be hind her car made her push on the gas and look back. "That was too close for comfort. What's going on here?" A red jet was firing a barage of fire power at the vehicles that had passesed her and at her aswell. "What did i do to deseve this!" She screamed as another missle landed to close to her car. She happened to see another missle coming at her, but she had nowhere to go. As if sensing her panic the two people that had passed her earlier made a shap U-turn in the road and came back around just in time to sheild her car from the full blow of the impact, then everything went black.

The woman floated in a void of darkness. Her shoulder lenth blackish brown hair fanned out behind her like she was floating in water. Her clothes moved about in the same fashion. She wore tan capri pants that stop just below the knees, a baby blue tube top with a black unbuttoned sweater, and brown strap-on sandles that have sakura flowerrs cut into the top of the sandle. All the while a wind chime noise is herd in the back ground. A tiny red light shines in the center fo her chest. when the light spreads out into threads it creates a design arond her neck. The design turned in to a necklace. The necklace is a silver chain attached to the ends of a pair of silver eched wings. In the center of the wings is a red oval ruby. Hanging from the bottom of the ruby is two silver feathers and on the top are three tiny silver hearts. Slowly the woman opened her eyes. The right eye glowing a deep green and the left glowing bright blue. as she stares in to the darkness two red eyes appear and a voice of evil hisses "You will return to me and be mine."

Screaming the woman awoke and sat up with a start. Blinking her eyes a few times to adjust to the bright light she took a good look around to see she was laying on a giant metal slab several feet from the ground. Tools lined the walls and giant medcal tools where aranged on the counter aswell. "This place looks like some kind of weard medical lab. How did I get here." A meachanical sound drew her attention to a dark corner where two glowing blue eyes where stearing at her. The eyes came closer ans she saw they belonged to a giant red and white robot. " who are you and where am I?" She screamed out as she slide to the edge of the table she had been laying on. " I am Ratchet of the Autobots." The robot responded in calm voice as he slowly took a step towards her but stopped when she made a move to back up even further to the edge. " I will not hurt you. You are in the medical bay of our base located in Mount ST. Helen. Now don't move or you'll..." Ratchet took one step forward and stopped to warn her, but before hecould finish she fell from the table and let out a scream. Ratchet stunned motionless listened for the woman to hit the floor and was surprised that she didn't. Walking around he was surprised to see her suspended in the air surronded by a red glow. The glow seemed to be coming from a pendent around her neck. She looked as if floating in water as she finally desended to the floor onto her feet. Thelight from the pendent resended back into the ruby and went out. "What's going on here?" she screamed and ran out of the medbay leaving a stunned ratchet behind. Finally realizing it was too dangerious for her to be running around the base not knowing where to go he followed after her.

She ran around the base for a few minites before she relized that she didn't know where she was going. Finally she saw the exit, but it was blocked by a Smaller yellow robot. She tried to run around him then bumped into someone and fell over. Looking up she saw it was a boy about fifteen or sixteen years old. he had a lean body, brown hair,and brown eyes. He wore a tan buttondown shirt, blue jeans, and yellow boots. the collision also caused him to fall back, but he was leaning agenst the yellow bot hand and she relized that she was too. quickly she pushed herself away and ran away and then came to a complete stop as a wave of sevier pain when though her body and she collaped to her knees stareing streght ahead. Feeling a hand on her shoulder she looked back to see the boy she had kocked over running. "Are you alright,Angel?" he asked with concern in his voice. " I hope you don't mind, but I have gone though your purse earlier when they brought you here hoping to find someone to contact incase we had to take you to the hospital. Your name is Angel Wings, right? It's a nice name. My name is Spike Witwicky." She looked at him. "Yes my name is Angel." She replied tring to stand, but she only fell back to one knee. At this time a few other bots have gathered around. Angel attempted to stand once more and again fell, but was caught in a blue hand. She looked up to see kind optics looking at her and a battle mask that covered the bottom of his face. She looked up and smiled at him "You are optimus prime are you not?" Shocked optimus replied " How do you know that?"

Did you like it or hate it? Please donot be to harsh on me it's been a while. Please reveiw so i can make it better and some sugestion are allowed i might use them or not but i will try.


End file.
